


Soldiers from a long lost war

by LSD



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSD/pseuds/LSD
Summary: With Gaea's last breath, she brought Chronus back to life and he managed to capture Percy Jackson. Without his leader, the group of heroes is out of place and easily defeated. Chronus rises to the Olympus and casts all the gods to exile on Earth. Self-proclaimed emperor of Earth, Chronus forms an army and invades our world, making the human race bow to him, destroying both camps, hunting and killing all the demigods. The few remaining are powerless against the Titan’s forces. Annabeth is alone and scared, but the daughter of Athena has not given up the fight just yet.





	1. What's worth fighting for?

**Author's Note:**

> I have many ideas for this, but I'll just plan as I go. I hope you guys like it and I'll try to update it as soon as possible. The tags may change as it goes.
> 
> ps. The title is from Green Day's The forgotten.  
> ps2. The title of the first chapter is also from Green Day, from the song 21 guns.

It was around ten, or at least that’s what Annabeth thought, seeing how high the sun was in the sky. But these days, it could be night for all she knew.

The blond had been walking through the same road for quite a while now. She was tired, hurt and there was a small cut at the bottom of her spine that was burning like hell. Annabeth had reached the conclusion that the blade that had cut her was filled with poison, but she could not stop, the child of Apollo had told her she could not stop until she got to the city of angels. So she kept on, sweat running down her body while she barely held herself together. Annabeth fixed her gaze on the road and continued walking. Her view started to go blurry, but she couldn’t stop. Just couldn’t.

In the distance, Annabeth saw a shadow coming towards her. She got her knife and prepared herself, but could feel that her chances of a direct combat weren’t high. Her view just got worse as the shadow came closer to her. She couldn’t die, she couldn’t give up now, but her body was weak and so was her spirit. She fell, knees on the ground. The shadow started running to her.

‘I’m sorry Piper.’ She said. ‘I’m so sorry.’

The blond fainted before hearing the shadow shouting her name.

***

Annabeth could feel her body being dragged, but had no strength at all to fight against it. She felt herself being pulled over a horse in an almost gentle way. ‘Weird way of killing someone’, she thought. Struggling to open her eyes, the blond could see she had somehow reached a farm. The horses around her seemed agitated. ‘I miss him too.’ Annabeth thought and let tiredness possess her. ‘I miss him so much’ was the last thing on her mind before she fainted again.

***

It was dark when consciousness came back to her. Although she felt that more than some hours may have passed while she was knocked out, it was dark. For some reason she couldn’t think of, her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, but she decided not to care about it. After a quick search, around the cellar she found herself into, looking for weapons, Annabeth decided on an old piece of iron standing about two metres from her, and some rope right by its side.

“This must be one of the worst henchmen ever” she said to herself as she got up to reach for the things when she noticed all her stuff lying around a table nearby. “Not one of,” she was incredulous. “ _The_ worse henchman ever.” She gathered everything and started to walk towards the exit.

“Miss Annabeth?” A voice called from outside. “You up?” Annabeth thought the voice was way too human to belong to a monster, but again, it wouldn’t be the first time a monster fooled her. Hiding as best as she could, she prepared herself to attack and escape. Knife on one hand and the iron bar on the other, she got to position and waited, but was surprised when, instead of a monster, a child entered in the cellar. “Miss Annabeth?” His voice grew worried as his eyes started to search for the girl he had left there before. “Miss Annabeth, where are you?” With a gasp, he dropped the tray full of food he had on his hands when Annabeth put her knife on his neck.

“I don’t know who you are or how you know my name,” she whispered to him. “But since you look very young I’ll let you live. As long as you don’t do anything stupid like calling the emperor’s guard on me.” She pushed him away and started to walk towards the doors.

“Andy ma’am.” The boy said and Annabeth stopped. “My name’s Andy. And I would never call the guards ma’am, you saved my life. You and Percy Jackson.” He said it with such excitement that made Annabeth’s heart ache. “Where’s him, where’s Percy Jackson?” Annabeth could hear the innocence in the boy’s voice, but she had been running for too long and had forgotten what it felt like to hear Percy’s name out of a mouth that wasn’t her own.

“He’s dead.” Was the only thing she said before starting to walk again.

“Dead?” There was fear in his voice now. “But he can’t be dead. He’s Percy Jackson.” Annabeth sighed and turned to the boy.

“Look Andy, I appreciate what you’ve done for me, I really do. But I can’t stay here and explain. He’s dead. Chronus killed him. The end.”

“You’re all alone then?” He asked and Annabeth froze.

“Yes, I am.” She answered. “I’ve been for a while now.”

“Then stay.” That got her by surprise. “At least for a while. To get your strength back.” There were tears in his eyes. “The world may not have Percy Jackson, but it needs Annabeth Chase.” She stared at him for a while. She couldn’t remember his face, or why he knew so much about her and Percy, but something on that boy made she feel something she thought she had lost forever. Something in that boy made she feel hope.

“I could eat.” She said and he smiled, wiping the tears of his face. “But I can’t stay long.” It seemed enough for Andy and Annanbeth smiled too.

***

While she ate, he told her about his life and the story of how she and Percy had saved him some years before from a couple of Cyclops that were trying to eat him and his classmates. He was about 10 when it happened and Annabeth thought he would think it had all been just a dream.

“I did for a while.” He explained. “But then the emperor attacked and made all us humans see the truth. So I realised it had happened. And I knew, I just knew you two would defeat him somehow.” His voice died at the end of the sentence. “I’m sorry about Percy Annabeth.” She gave him a weak smile.

“I don’t know what happened you know.” She started, not knowing why she was telling him this, but feeling like she had to. “We had a plan, like we always did. And Percy did things his way, like he always did.” Her eyes got nostalgic. “But this time things didn’t work out like they used to. So we lost Percy and the war. Now it’s all just,” she looked for the right word. “Lost.”

“But you’re still fighting.” He said, not asking. “There must be more fighting.” Annabeth rubbed her face.

“I don’t know anymore kid. I really don’t. I think most of us is just surviving.” She couldn’t look him in the eye. “I know I am.”

“But you were running. What from?”

“Not from.” She explained. “To. I need to help a friend.”

“I can help you. I know how to fight and I can carry your things. I can,”

“Stay home and protect your mother kid.” He looked disappointedly at her. “You hid an enemy of New Olympus, you committed treason against the emperor. You need to be careful.” The weight of what he had done started to fall on Andy. “And I need to get to L.A.”

“You think my mum’s in danger?” All that innocence back to him. “You think I put her in danger?” Annabeth sighed, all her people skills had completely disappeared.

“Nah kid, I was just trying to scare you.”

“Well, it worked.” He smiled at her, less true than before. He reminded her of Nico. A child, forced in a world of grown-ups.

“Sorry.” She tried her best smile. “And thank you for everything.” She got up to leave and offered her hand to him. “You’re my hero.” He ignored the hand and hugged her. 

“Be careful Annabeth.” It took her a while to hug back. It had been sometime since she felt the warmness of somebody else’s body against hers. She hadn’t realised intil that moment how much she missed it.

“You too kid.”

***

Annabeth left with one of Andy’s horses. He swore to her his mother wouldn’t notice it, so she accepted. By horseback, it would be much faster to reach Piper.

She waved him goodbye and was back to the road. A silly smile playing on her lips as she thought about the boy. Even in times of trouble, there sometimes were people who made it all worth. People like that kid made it all worth and Annabeth remembered why she still fought. Why she still tried to save the world and the people she loved so much. ‘Percy would still be fighting’, she thought to herself. ‘I won’t give up’.

She would find Piper and together they would find the others, it didn’t matter how many more there were still out there. They would find them and they would fight.

A loud explosion broke Annabeth from her thoughts. She looked for the direction where it had come from and her heart started to race when she realised it had come from Andy’s farm. “No.” She said, as she made the horse run toward it.

Getting closer she could smell the familiar smell of death that she had got used to these days. That was the smell the emperor’s guard always left, wherever they went.

She quickly reached it, but it was too late. The house was already burning high on flames. She left the horse as far from it as possible and ran to it. The guards would be far by now, having not found what they were looking for, so she threw herself into the fire.

A women's lifeless body was lying by the entrance of the house, a small knife placed on her chest. Annabeth ignored her and looked for Andy.

“ANDY!” She shouted, barely escaping from the flames. “Andy where are you?” There was a small figure sitting by the entrance of the cellar. “Andy.” Annabeth ran to him.

The boy was still breathing, but his eyes were fading and he was covered in blood.

“Annabeth.” He said, hardly. “You came back.” He was coughing and spiting blood. “They could had seen you.”

“I’m so sorry Andy. I’m going to save you kid.”

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout me.” He took his hand from the wound on his stomach and Annabeth saw how big it was. “I’m not lasting longer now.” Annabeth took his hand.

“I’ll stay with you.” There were tears in her eyes. “I’ll be here”.

“Thank you.” He said, and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long for his breathing to cease. Annabeth held him and cried. After a while she took his body and put it by his mother’s side. She watched the fire a while longer before she went away. There was Andy’s blood all over her clothes, but it didn’t make her sad. It made her angry.

“They were innocent people. The only thing they did was help me. And you killed them.” She said it as the horse ran toward the city of Los Angeles. “But I’ll find you and I’ll make you pay Chronus. I’ll show you what a daughter of Athena is like when her heart is broken.”


	2. The only hope for me is you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm still discovering what this is, but I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> ps. The tittle is from the song of the same name by My Chemical Romance.

There was some glass hanging weakly from a wood window right in front of Piper. She glanced at her reflection and got a bit surprised. There had been a while since she bothered to take care of herself and the image staring back at her was proof of that. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, almost completely covered in bright red. Her hair, full of all kind of stuff stuck in it, barely covered the bruises along her face, shoulders and arms. The last few weeks had been especially bad and she hadn’t sleep in almost two days, always watching for monsters and soldiers.

Looking down at her hands, she could see they were shaking. The daughter of Aphrodite slowly pulled some hair behind her ear with closed eyes. Oh how she missed the way Jason did it. Jason! A small smile played in her lips as she remembered her boyfriend. By instinct, she touched the lightning scar she had on her wrist. A small promise she and Jason had made when he went after Nico. A promise to find each other, a promise to survive.

A tear fell from the girl’s left eye as she hugged herself, trying to stop her hands from shaking. She had lost the count of the days and had no idea how long it had been since she last saw Jason, or anyone for that matter. She had gone to Los Angeles looking for her mother, whom she eventually found, working as a stripper in a forgotten side of town. The moment Aphrodite saw her, she tried to flee. Piper caught up with her in a dark alley some blocks behind the club.

“How dare you.” The girl said, pushing hard on her mother’s arms to make her look at her.

“How dare I?” Aphrodite asked, pulling her arm away from Piper’s grip. “Do you have any idea what they’d do to me if they saw me with you? What they’ve already done just because I’m your mother.” Her voice died in the end and looking closely Piper could see the wounds and bruises on her mother. Her upper lip had a cut that seemed quite new. Around her right eye there was a fading green shadow, about a week old, that covered almost half her face. Right above her breasts there were claw marks and blood spilling down her chest. Piper throat closed. She knew that was just what she could see and under her mother’s clothes, things would probably be a lot worse.

“I’m sorry.” It was out like a whisper. “We never meant for this to happen, I never wanted anyone to get hurt.” Tears started running down her face. “But I’m so lost mum. I’m so alone.”

With the remaining motherhood left in her, Aphrodite hugged her daughter and let the girl cry on her for a while, petting her hair and saying smoothing words. After a while she let go, gently holding her daughter’s face to her.

“I’m sorry too baby.” She said. “But we can’t be together. They’d end us both in a blink of an eye.” She pulled Piper’s hair behind her ear. “But I believe in you my love. If there’s anyone who can end this it’s you and your friends.”

“I don’t think I’m strong enough mum.”

“I know you are baby.” She caressed Piper’s face. “But I have to leave you now.”  Piper held her tighter for a while and then let go.

“Bye mum.” She said, wiping the last tears from her eyes.

“Goodbye baby.” Aphrodite said, slowly walking away from her. “I know it may be hard to believe sometimes, but I do love you.”

Piper watched as her mother disappeared in another alley and found herself alone again.

Now, remembering that conversation, Piper felt her chest hurt and the tears appear again in her eyes. She held tighter to her wrist. “I miss you so much.” She whispered.

“We’ve missed you to beauty thing.” Piper turned fast, blade in hand, to face the voice behind her. The lump in her throat got bigger as she saw herself surrounded by five soldiers from the emperor’s guard. Three demigods, from the small recruitment Chronus had made right in the beginning of his ascent, when he was looking for special manpower, and two Cyclops, who seemed even bigger than what Piper remembered. “We’ve been looking for you for a very long time.” The demigod who was speaking, apparently the leader of that bunch, had a scar that went from above his right eye until it disappeared behind his clothes. Piper felt like she had seen him before, maybe in the camp, she thought he was a son of Hecate, but it all seemed like a lifetime ago.

“I’m not looking for trouble.” She said, as calmly as she could. “Just leave me alone and I’ll walk away.”

The man gave her a half smile and got a bag from one of the demigods behind him.

“But after everything we had to go through to find you?” His smile got bigger and Piper stepped back as he fished something from the bag in his hand. The girl held her breathing when she saw blood spilling from under the bag. “Your sister would be very disappointed if she knew that all the pain she felt was for nothing.” He laughed and threw a head towards Piper’s feet.

The girl froze and stared at the decapitated head in front of her. “Drew.” Piper whispered, powerless to the whole scene. “I’m so sorry Drew.”

“I’m pretty sure that after what we did to her, sorry won’t cover it.” The man laughed and all the others followed. “And she held strong.” That got Piper’s attention back. “We even thought she wouldn’t crack, but we can be very persuasive.” He high-fived the boy behind him and turned to Piper. “And now we have you, daughter of Aphrodite. You know what the rule is to the capture one of the seven?” The other two demigods came to Piper’s side and held her, in each arm. Their leader took Piper’s knife and got closer to her face, kicking Drew’s head to the side. “Chronus said that the only rule is that you guys have to arrive alive.” He used the knife to take Piper’s hair from her face. “He doesn’t care how you guys arrive there, if you’re breathing.” He came even closer, gluing his mouth to her ear. “So tell me, daughter of the goddess of love, can you imagine the things I’m going to do to you before I take you to Chronus?”

Piper thought of many moves, at that point. She thought about kicking him in the groin; she thought about spiting on his face; it even crossed her mind to quickly get her knife and slit her own throat. But her eyes found Drew’s head, almost entirely lying in a mud puddle, but with an eye staring at the nothingness.

“You didn’t even closed her eyes.” Piper said and got the three demigods by surprise.

“What?” The leader asked.

“Her eyes.” Piper stared at him. “You tortured my sister, you killed my sister and you didn’t even closed her eyes.” The man burst in laughter.

“That’s what you’re going to say?” He seemed truly shocked. “No begging? No offense? You’re just upset because we didn’t close her eyes?” He kept on laughing until he suddenly got serious and held her chin high. “I expected more of you Piper Mclean. Even Drew put up more of a fight than you.” He hardly let go of her chin and stepped back, pointing the blade to her. “It’s a shame I won’t get to take your head too.”

“So you’re the one who did it?” Piper asked, finally deciding what she was going to do. “Fine, I’ll leave you to the end.”

“The end?” The man laughed. “And how exactly are you going to begin?  From where I can see, you’re cornered.”

“That’s true.” Piper said and the man noticed something different in her voice. “But these two fine gentlemen are going to release me now.” They quickly did so and caught their leader by surprise.

“What are you two doing? Restrain her.” When they didn’t do any of that he turned to the Cyclops. “You two then, restrain her.” He shouted and the Cyclops finally moved.

“Now, now boys, could you put a blade in those two for me, please?” The leader watched powerlessly while the two demigods quickly killed the monsters. When they had become dust, they turned back to Piper and waited for new orders.

“What the hell you two think you’re doing?” The leader was shouting. “She is our mission!” The boys didn’t even move until Piper spoke again.

“Boys, restrain him.” They suddenly walked over to their leader and held him to the ground, fighting his protests.

“How can you do this? I’m the one who saved you. You’d be dead without me!”

“They’re not going to listen to you.” Piper said, coming closer to him. “Never heard of Charmspeaking?” She asked, getting back her blade and pointing to his face. “It’s something we Aphrodite’s children do, sometimes.” She retrieved her blade. “My sister was good with it too.” Her eyes wondered back to Drew’s head. “I don’t know why she didn’t use it in you.” It wasn’t a question, just something that was bothering Piper, still, the man in front of her decided to answer it.

“We never gave her the chance to have her mouth empty long enough to do this to us.” Despite his position, the man laughed, but soon was screaming when Piper, without even knowing what she was doing, stuck her blade in his arm.

“How could you do this?” She asked, taking the blade out of his arm and seeing the blood flowing down. “She was innocent.” Piper said, allowing a tear to fall from her eyes. “Not the best of us, but innocent.”

“She knew where we could find you.” He said, hoarse voice. “So you’re the one to blame for it, in the end.” He gave her another defiant smile. “Tell me, Piper Mclean, how many more deaths can you carry in your shoulders?”

Piper took her blade and gave him.

“At least three more.” She said and stared at the now terrified boy in front of her. “Take this blade, and cut your dick off, very, very, slowly.” The boy stared back at her in terror, but when the other two demigods let go of his arms, he got the blade and started to go for his pants.

“You.” She asked to the brunette boy to her left. “What have you done to my sister?”

The boy was shaking, staring at the one lying in front of him, trying really hard to not say anything.

“I asked you a question.” Piper said, not recognizing her own voice. The irony in all of that was that she actually looked like Drew at that moment.

The boy froze when words fell from his mouth, against his will. He gave the girl a very thorough description of his part in Drew’s murder and Piper listened to it with a pain in her chest. She closed her eyes, not being able to look at the men while he talked about her sister. When he finished, Piper opened her eyes and for a while she just stared at him, no able to say a word.

“I’m sorry.” He tried.

“You’re going to walk, towards nothing.” She came closer to him. “And you’re going to keep walking until you can’t anymore and then,” She paused to look at the shaking man in front of her. “You’re going to keep going even then.” A tear fell from the man’s left eye. “I want you to walk until your feet bleed and your body can’t hold you anymore.” She moved, to make way for him to pass. “I want you to walk until you die.”

The boy’s feet started to work against his will away from them. He pleaded forgiveness but Piper had already changed her focus. His voice mixed with the whining from the man lying on the ground covered in his own blood, task almost finished.

“As for you,” Piper turned to the blond demigod at her right. “Tell me, what have you done to my sister?”

“I held her.” He said. “I didn’t do anything, I just held her.” He had tears in his eyes and Piper stopped for a while. He was just a kid. Not older than thirteen, but sucked into a world of chaos and sorrow. “I didn’t want to. I swear I didn’t want to.” Piper knew he was telling the truth, but he still played a part in all of that.

She looked at the man lying in front of her, completely covered in his own blood. He had finished his task and left the blade by his side. She got it from the ground and stared at it and then at the boy. She was tired of running, she was tired of feeling scared. Her eyes filled with tears and her heart heavier than she had ever felt it.

“But you still were a part in it.” A tear fell from her left eye as she raised her hand to attack him.

Tears fell from his eyes as he closed them, accepting his fate.

“You still were part of it.” She repeated trying to make herself believe she was doing the right thing.

“PIPER!” She heard her name in a familiar voice. Suddenly Piper felt a warmth in her heart that she thought she would never feel again. “Piper don’t!”

She turned and the vision of her best friend running towards her made her hand let go of the blade. The boy in front of her kneeled down and put his face on his hands, crying.  

“Annie.” Piper’s voice was weak and she couldn’t run to Annabeth. “Annie.” She felt the blond’s arms surround her and let herself fall into that embrace. “Annie. They killed Drew Annie. They killed her because of me!”.

Annabeth could feel Piper’s tears streaming down her body and held her closer. Her eyes ran across the scenery around them. First she saw the boy crying near them, completely helpless. Then she found the one lying in a pound of blood coming from his groin, barely breathing. She quickly understood what had happened there. Lastly, she saw Drew’s head and her heart broke for her best friend. She herself had seen some of her siblings die, but nothing as horrible as that.

“It’s not your fault Pipes.” Annabeth tried, but she knew the daughter of Aphrodite, nothing she said could possibly made her accept she was not to blame for that. “It’s not your fault.”

They held each other for a very long time, both craving the touch of safe arms. Annabeth was the one to let go first, pushing Piper a little to talk to her.

“We have to get out of here. Apparently they know where you are, we are not safe.”

Piper nodded and turned to the boy.

“Go.” He stared at her. “Just go.” He quickly got up and ran.

Piper felt Annabeth’s hand on her shoulder as she stared at the boy running away.

“Let’s burry her Pipes.” Piper covered Annabeth’s hand with her own, a silent thank you.

They walked towards Drew and heard the remaining murderer talk through spits of blood.

“They are going to find you. Specially now you are together. You can’t win.” He coughed, choking on his own blood.

“You just watch us.” Annabeth said, pulling Piper to her.

***

Annabeth said the prayer for the dead knowing no one was listening to it, but Piper’s hand on her showed her it meant a lot to her friend.

They burned Drew’s head in a made up pyre in silence, until it was time to leave.

“How are you?” Annabeth asked and Piper held her wrist by instinct. She took a deep breath and looked at her friend smiling, what took Annabeth by surprise.

“You know what Annie? You’re here, we’re together again and I just killed two men using only my charmspeaking.” Piper took her blade, cleaned the blood and put it back on her belt. “I haven’t felt this relieved in a long time.” Annabeth smiled too. Piper was right. Despite everything, they were together.

“Let’s go find the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of comment is welcome. I hope you all have a great week. xo.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this begining. All comments and suggestions are welcome. Have a great weak!!


End file.
